


Don't Shoot The Messenger

by ivarara



Series: Maxis [13]
Category: Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-14 22:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17517167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara
Summary: Max and her trio are sent into the void to clean out an Orokin tower.





	Don't Shoot The Messenger

Unlike the golden ruins of Lua, where the once-grand rooms now lay fragmented and decaying, the Void was different. The pristine rooms and halls remained intact, still as regal and elegant as they had always been.

Max had been sent ahead to clear out the area, as she wasn’t at risk of the corruption the neural sentries created. The other lancers were. She provided a distinct advantage here. She would clear out the spot, then send for the others to access the void portal that lay within.

Trouvaille was close on her heels, Ivara following right behind her. They both were doing their own thing as they progressed: Trou would lunge and slash at any unlucky Corrupted that got too close, while Ivara quietly picked them off from a distance with her Artemis Bow. Max had her usual gear; her Argonak out and in action as they proceeded through the rooms methodically. 

“Are you still listening?”

Cas had been giving Max information as she had gone on, but as she made her way around, Max had somewhat tuned them out as she worked. 

“Pardon?” She asks in a pause in the combat.

“I said it feels different in here,” Cas goes on hesitantly. “I don’t like it. Something’s about to happen.”

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Max ignores the concern. “Wouldn’t be the first time you worried about something when nothing went wrong.”

“I’m being serious!” Cas retorts with exasperation. “You should be more careful. You’re getting reckless.”

Max pauses to assess the situation. She had been getting a little ahead of herself, hadn’t she? 

Maybe Cas was right. Ivara and Trou catch up to her quickly and wait with her. 

“Okay, we’ll slow down a bit and be more careful, for your sake,” Max relents. Ivara rolls her head as if she were rolling her eyes, and Max shoots her a half-hearted glare in response. 

“Thank you,” Cas primly answers, feeling as if they’d won the non-existent argument between them. 

“You’re so very welcome,” Max sarcastically says to them after.

The next room is crowded. The Corrupted mill about within, idle chatter in distorted voices echoing around the expansive walls. Max readies herself to rush in, Ivara doing the same, before she’s cut off before even moving.

“Don’t even think about it,” Cas interjects harshly. It’s Max’s turn to roll her eyes, though she relents and takes to carefully making her way into the room. 

She hadn’t made it far before a loud cracking sound erupts from within the room, electrifying the air with a sharp crackle. It startles Max, and Trou jumps back at the sudden noise. 

Cas is fretting. “I told you something was wrong!” They say in a panic. Max glowers ahead of herself, already coming up with a different plan to deal with the freshly-Corrupted enemies they’re about to face. 

“They know you’re here,” Cas informs her as she’s thinking. Max sighs exasperatedly. “Don’t shoot the messenger! I’m just trying to help!”

“You’re fine,” Max assures them. “It’s just that it was going so well and now we’ve got this to deal with.” 

“Things happen,” Cas tries to say in an uplifting tone. “We’ll get through it.”

“I wasn’t awfully worried about not being able to do it. I was just bummed because I thought it’d be easier than usual.”

Crewmen and lancers are firing at them, the rounds pinging off the doorframe they’re hidden behind. Max and Ivara peek around the doorframe in turns, picking off any that were near. Trou is at her feet, ears pricked and focused on the room ahead of them. He’s quick to dash out and swipe at any Corrupted that have ventured too close, mostly just unfortunate butchers. They work methodically, almost automatically; Max firing until her clip empties and reloading while Ivara takes her place and fires her unending supply of arrows upon them. 

Soon, the rush is completely eliminated, and the three relax slightly. Trouvaille returns to his place at Max’s feet. They carefully make their way past the carnage, still on edge in case they had missed any Corrupted that may have been behind. Fortunately, they don’t come across any more, and are able to meander about further.

Her comm. buzzes. “How is it going?” Zus’ voice crackles over the comm. 

“Well enough. I believe we’re about finished, sir,” Max answers. 

“Good. Continue through, and we’ll pick you up at extraction.”


End file.
